Fearless
by Redemptionwriter
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks for her senior year, she thinks that everything will be as she left it. Relationships will be tested, friendships challenged, love questioned. Can this work? OOC
1. My Black Dahlia

_

* * *

_

**Helloo everyone! **

**So all pictures of outfits and what ever are on my profile so go check them out. : )**

**Ok this is a chapter that's going to be in the story later on, i just wanted to give it to you guys as a preface**

**This is set 6 months after the chapter: Homecoming.**

* * *

I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?.  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? you feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!

**Song: My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead**

* * *

I had tears in my eyes as I drove over to my second home. I wasn't supposed to be crying. I was supposed to be happy, I had just been accepted into the college of my dreams. But I couldn't feel the happiness. All I felt was the pain, the deep searing pain that cut across my chest. It was tearing what was left of my heart into pieces. I didn't know if I could survive with these broken pieces, where they strong enough to keep me alive? They only seemed to be strong enough to pump this constant pain through my body. The words that I shouldn't have heard but did anyway kept flashing across my mind. Wasn't this my body? Wasn't it supposed to make me better not keep tearing me down? I wiped my eyes as I sped down the highway.

"_I don't want her. I never did and I never will. Tanya you're who I want." I heard him say as I made my way to Alice's room. It was our annual start of summer sleepover. I knew I shouldn't have stopped, I shouldn't have listened in. But didn't they say curiosity killed the cat? I heard her nasally voice, "If you want me, then you're going to have to dump her. It's so obvious that she's in love with you. I don't want her around." I heard him speak again, his voice that could always calm me down when I was upset, or pick me up when I was feeling down, replied. "I cant do that Tanya, she's a family friend. Besides she knows that we'll only ever be friends." "Eddie, it's either her that goes or I do." "Tanya don't do that." I heard a set of feet make their way towards the door. I backed up not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. What I heard next broke my heart, I knew that they were talking about me. "Fine Tanya, I guess it's about time that I got Bella off my back. I don't want to be friends anymore." I grabbed my chest. That's when the searing pain started. I heard a set of feet coming up the stairs. I saw Emmett, he smiled at me. "Yo Bells!" He said in his big booming voice. As soon as he said it I heard Edward curse and open his door. I didn't stay to talk to him, I bolted out of the house, I heard both Emmett and Edward shout out my name but I didn't stay. I ran all the way to my car and started it up. I gunned it and sped away, I saw Alice on the front porch with Edward and Emmett._

I didn't want this memory playing in my mind anymore. I continued speeding down the road till I found the Cullen's drive way. I pulled in and parked my car. I took deep calming breathes I could do this. I had to for my on sanity. Never again will I let my heart beat for another. I gotta do this for me. I pulled up my hood on my favorite zip up hoodie and marched up to the front door. I rang the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. I prayed to whatever god that could hear me, that it wasn't going to be Edward. Thankfully it was Esme that opened the door.

"Bella honey! I'm so glad that your here, Alice was quite worried about you when you left yesterday." She smiled and ushered me in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone." I replied putting my hands in my pocket and biting my lip. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Oh nonsense, Alice is upstairs in her room, and Edwards in his if you want to go up there." She smiled. I gasped at his name. Just his name sent a painful shot through me. Esme looked at me worriedly.

I shook my head no, "Can uh we all just talk in the kitchen? I have some news to tell you." She looked at me again, her motherly instinct telling her something was wrong.

"Sure dear, you go sit at the table and I'll call them down." I nodded and made my way to sit at the table.

I tapped my fingers on the table top and waited for them to come down. I rubbed my wrist where my tattoo was, it was an unconscious thing I did. I looked up when I heard them coming towards me. It was Esme first and she smiled her motherly smile at me. I would miss that. Then it was my best friend Alice, leaving her would be the hardest. But I had to, this was for me. I had to forget all about him. I needed to wipe him from my memory. Speak of the devil, he was the last to come in. He had a guilty half sad smile on as he looked at me. My heart sputtered and instead of shooting pain through my system, it sent anger. Pure red hot anger.

"So Bella what did you want to tell us?" Esme asked taking a seat next to Alice. Alice was on my right side and Esme was on my left. Edward was sitting directly in front of me. I glared at him. He just looked down.

"Well as you know, we just graduated and college is starting soon." I said they all nodded at me, so I continued. "Well I just got accepted to one and I decided to tell you."

Esme smiled so bright, "I'm so proud of you dear!"

Alice squealed, "Oo I can't wait! I knew you'd get in. Now we can be roommates!!" It broke my heart when she said that. Our plan was to go to the same college.

I shook my head; they stopped and stared at me, "Ali I'm not going to the University of Seattle with you. I'm, I'm going to Florida Southern." I said looking at my clasped hands as they lay on the table.

She gasped, "What? Why?"

"Ali I'm sorry, but I have to. I can't stand being here and having my heart broken over and over again. I'm doing this for me."

I expected her to glare and be mad at me, but she unleashed all her anger on Edward. "You did this!! You and your two timing whore! Your making my best friend leave me! I hate you!" She said as she made to lunge at him.

"Alice stop." Esme said. Alice glared at him but sat down. Esme turned to look at me.

"Honey congratulations. I'm so very proud of you. When do you leave?" She asked. I was dreading that question.

I gulped and looked up. "Two days." I mumbled.

"What?!" Alice cried.

"Alice I have too. Practice starts in a week. I'm sorry." I stood up. "But I gotta go." Alice ran over and hugged me.

"We can work around this; I mean we still have breaks." She smiled at me.

" Ali, I'm not coming back." I replied as I hugged her and ran out to my truck. I would call her later. But right now i had to get out of there. I couldn't take anymore of Edwards stares of pity at me.

"Bella wait!" I heard his voice, and for once it didn't make me melt. It made me mad, furious. I turned around to look at him

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"Look, I'm sorry about what you heard. It's better this way right?" He tried smiling at me.

"Better?! How the fuck do you think that?" I yelled at him.

"Look we both knew that anything other than friends wouldn't work."

"Yeah well I wish I could just quit you. I wish I never met you."

"You don't mean that." He looked sad.

"What? You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry but fuck that, it was my heart, my life. And now I'm just fucked up." I yelled at him, "I loved you, you made me, hate me. And I'm done with you." I yelled as I got in my truck and zoomed off. This time I didn't look back.

And I never planned too.

* * *

_I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?.  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? you feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

* * *

So i hope you all liked it. I loved this song and i thought it would work well with this chapter.

So give me some feedback. Do you hate it? Love it? Or should i just not continue?

**PleasePleasePlease review : ) Consider it my christmas gift**


	2. Homecoming

_Helloo! Well this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it! _

_I dont own any twilight characters : (_

**Song: Homecoming by Hey Monday.**

_

* * *

_

_Homecoming, I'm coming_

_My sweet mistake._

* * *

"Bella will you hurry up?" I heard my mom scream from the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to miss your plane!" I took one last turn around my empty room. I can't believe I'm being shipped out to the last place I ever wanted to see again. Sure I have my dad there but who says I wanna go back? There wasn't exactly anything to keep me there.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back after double checking that I had everything. I dragged out my last suitcase and headed for the stairs. "Here kiddo let me grab that for you." My mom's fiancé said grabbing the suitcase from my hands. I could have taken it down myself, but of course I didn't'. I just smiled and bounced down the stairs into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my favorite breakfast in the world. Strawberry pop tarts.

"Bella where'd you go now?" I heard my mom take a sigh and walk into the kitchen. "Will you hurry up? We can't miss this flight." I swallowed the bit I had just taken. "Don't you mean I can't miss this flight, I'm pretty sure you're not coming with me." She smiled and grabbed my neck towing me out of the house.

"You're going to have so much fun. New place, new faces, and for you new trouble to make." She laughed as we got in the car.

"Sorry not a new place, been there seen that. New faces? I'm pretty sure Forks has the same people that they had last time. And new trouble? A) I take offense to that, I'm a law bidding citizen thank you very much. And B) I can't cause any trouble remember? I'm living with the one, the only, the police chief of Forks." I put my hands up in fake cheer, making the fake crowd noise. I ducked before my mom threw a tissue box at me. "Hey! This head carries precious cargo thank you very much. You're looking at tomorrow's future and if it's fucked up, well then you're to blame." I said catching the box.

"Bella watch your mouth. And if your tomorrow's future, well then may god help us all." She smiled back at me.

I clutched my chest, "Ouch I take offense to that mother dearest, aren't you supposed to help me grow no dash all my dreams?"

"Oh I am, but I guess you can add this to your list of why I'm such a bad mother." She replied.

I nodded, "You bet."

"So are you excited to go back?" She asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah tons, you know me I love the rain." I tilted my head, "Not."

"It doesn't rain that much." I looked at her like she had five heads. "Ok so it does, but ok fine you're not excited about the rain. What about all the friends you made?" She asked, I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, I mean it wasn't all her fault. She just wanted to enjoy her newlywed years, and I was not up to hearing them.

"Yeah let me remember all of them…. Nope sorry mom, remember I stopped going there at 13 and I'm now 17." I smiled at her.

"Well wasn't there the Cullen kids, they seemed nice." She asked. I thought of my few summers spent over there. They were nice; I had gotten on well with them. I had made a best friend with Alice and my first crush with Edward. He was one of the reasons that I didn't want to go back. Sure I loved them all to death, but a heart can only take so much. Now I'm not a love sick girl, not now. But back then at the tender age of 10-13 when you believe that the first crush you have is the love of your life, that's when my heart couldn't take it. But four years away had cleared all traces of my adolescent crush.

"Oh yeah mom they were great, it's just the weather that's going to be getting me down. That and all of dads jokes." I grimaced. Don't get me wrong I loved my dad, it's just his jokes that I didn't love. He was one of those really nice people, be there in a second for anyone type. But he didn't have a funny bone in his body. Sure I guess he could be when he wasn't trying, but he was always trying. And everyone loved him too much to tell him that he should stop with the jokes. Yay months on end of fake laughing, Woot Woot.

"You're a big girl, I'm pretty sure you can take it. And if not, that's why you have an ipod." She said as Phil pulled into the airport. He parked and started to help me carry my suitcases to the check in line. My mom looked on the verge of tears. I hugged her, "Mom it'll be fine! Remember I'm a big girl? Plus didn't you always want to turn my room into that gym/office?" I laughed.

She smiled, "I know, I know. I've always complained about you being here, that now that you're actually going it's so sad."

I put my hand over my heart, "You wanted me gone! Jeeze talk about being underappreciated."

"Ha ha you know I love you." She hugged me.

"I know. And you know that I love you, I don't know why. I must've been dropped on my head as a baby. I blame you." I smiled pointing a finger at her. She slapped me. "Ouch, hurting me before I leave? I'll make sure to call child protection on you."

She just smiled and hugged me as we walked to my gate, "I'm sure going to miss you." She frowned.

"By a dog and name it Bella, it'll be just like I'm there. It'll be messy, hungry, whiney, and loud, gosh it'll be like I never left." I smiled and ducked missing a smack to my head.

"Flights to Seattle now boarding." We heard the announcement call.

"Well this is me." I shrugged.

"Take care, don't get in trouble, please don't give Charlie a hard time, do good in school, and EMAIL ME!!" she said squeezing all the air out of me.

"Mom…Can't breathe. Don't you want me alive for Charlie? I promise I'll do all that and more. Don't kill me, I'm so young!"

She laughed and let me go. "Air sweet air!" I cried dramatically.

"What are we going to do with you?" She asked.

I shrugged turning away and walking toward my gate, "Love me as I am." I smiled waving at the both of them.

I faced my gate as I handed the lady my ticket. I took my seat and waited for my six hours to be over so I could land in my purgatory and get it over with.


	3. Home

**Hellooo : ) I want to thank jennyabc, and lucyck for their reviews! They mean so much to me.**

**I am a bit sad tho, i didnt get a lot of reviews so maybe this chapter will change things.**

_I'm going home to the place where I belong _

**Song: Home by Daughtry.**

_

* * *

_

The plane ride was over before I knew it. I guess time had a funny way of speeding up when you wanted it to slow down. I stumbled off the plane trying to shake my jet leg, it wasn't working out so well. I still felt like I was sitting. Terrific

I made my way over toward the baggage claim, I was happy that mom had decided to send most of my stuff over ahead of time. That made my job of wrestling past the other passengers to get my tons of luggage much easier. I looked out for my black spray painted suitcase. On the third turn, mine came out. I quickly lunged forward grabbing it and heaved it over the side. I checked to make sure it was the right one before wheeling it out of the airport and down the ramp to where family and friends waited for their loved ones to come.

It was hard not to miss my dad, he was standing there awkwardly looking for me. I laughed to myself as I made my way over towards him. "Hey dad." I said looking up at him.

"Bells?" He asked arching his eyebrow. I guess I changed a lot in a year.

"Yeah, dad its me." I replied. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you decided to move back. The whole town missed you! Boy did you change!"

"I'm glad too dad, wait the whole town? Awe dad you opened your mouth!" I cried as we put my suitcase in the back of his cruiser.

He grinned like a kid caught in the cookie jar, "What can you blame me for being excited that my only daughter is moving back?"

"No but I can blame you for not keeping your big mouth shut. Jeeze dad remind me to buy you a muzzle." I huffed buckling my seatbelt as we headed to the famous town of Forks.

"What you'd muzzle your old man?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yes I would, maybe then you could learn to keep it a secret." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey don't blame me, besides how long could I keep it a secret with all your boxes being moved in. We do live in a small town bells." I laughed.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, I stared out my window. There wasn't much to see. Green, green, wait was that brown? Nope. Green, green, rain, and more rain.

"Looks like the weather's happy to see you." He laughed at his joke.

"Wow dad, thanks that makes me feel so much at home." I laughed, wow that rain came out in Forks to wish me a happy homecoming.

The rest of the ride was silent, "Oh uh you remember Alice Cullen right?" my dad asked out of the blue. I thought back, how could you forget that pixie? I bet people that had amnesia could remember her. She wasn't exactly hard to forget.

"Yeah…why?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

He did his nervous laugh, oh no. "Well she found out about you coming, and well, she's waiting at home to help you unpack." He smiled sheepishly.

"Great." Now don't get me wrong, I love the girl but dealing with all of her energy wasn't going to be fun. I had been out of practice and believe me getting back in the swing of things wasn't going to be easy.

We were silent till he pulled into our driveway, parked on the curb was a yellow Porsche. Figures that's Alice's car.

"You go in and catch up with Alice, I'll bring your suitcase in." Charlie said as he stepped out of the cruiser and popped the trunk. I shook my head and made my way to the front door. I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, but before I could even take a step inside my house I was attacked. I didn't even see it coming, one second I see my foyer next I see some black blur run straight at me. I didn't even have time to duck before I was engulfed in a hug by the little pixie herself.

"BEL-LA!!!" she squealed jumping up and down. "AHH I'm so happy to see you."

"Alic-e if you don't l-let go soon, th-there won't be much to se-see." I gasped, what's with everyone and death grip hugs?

"Oops sorry." She smiled letting go of me and letting me inside the house. Charlie came up behind us carrying my suitcase.

"I'll just take this upstairs." He said as he made his way up to my room.

"No problem, hey Ali lets go to the kitchen I'm starving."

"Let's go out to eat then we'll come back and I'll help you unpack." She offered.

"Sure as long as I can eat, I'm good. Let me tell Charlie." I replied walking over to the steps. "Dad? I'm going out to eat, be back later!" I yelled up to him.

"Sure, have fun!" He yelled back.

We ran out to her car, "Uh I hate rain." I shivered as my wet hair dripped down my back.

"You get used to it." She laughed, "Where do you want to eat?"

"You know this place better than I do. So you pick." I replied, "As long as it's edible I'm in." I smiled at her.

She looked sad, did I say something wrong? "Sure lets go to the diner." She said as she pulled out and got on the highway. We didn't talk much since it was a ten minute drive. She parked and we walked in.

"Welcome to Forks diner, how many?" The hostess asked.

"Two." Alice replied.

"Ok you can follow me." She said grabbing two menu's and heading off to a booth.

"Your server will be out soon." She stated and left us. I slid in and Alice sat across from me. She still looked sad.

"Ali what's a matter?" I asked shrugging off my jacket and putting it next to me.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied shrugging.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by an old lady asking us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have a root beer." I told her.

"Pepsi." Alice replied.

"Ali look at me. What's a matter really, you can tell me." I tried coaxing it out of her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited that your back. Really I am. It's just I was upset that you left and never looked back. You know? No letters, emails, phone calls. It was like you just fell off the earth." She finished as the waitress put our drinks in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked taking out her notepad.

"Uh." I looked down at my menu and quickly skimmed through it. "Uh I'll take chicken fingers and can I have extra honey mustard sauce on the side?" I asked. She nodded and wrote it down.

"How 'bout you sweetie?" The waitress looked up at Alice.

"I'll take the same." Alice replied closing her menu and we handed them back to the waitress. I turned to face Alice.

"Ali, I'm sorry. It's just this town held nothing for me. It's not like I didn't want to write or call, I just got so caught up with my life back home. I needed to clear my head, and I did. Please forgive me." I looked up at her.

"I guess you're right, I mean I didn't write or anything either." She smiled sheepishly.

"Its ok, I mean that was then this is now." I replied waving my hand. I took a sip out of my drink. "So what has the exciting town of Forks done without me?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well you remember Mike and Jessica?" I nodded. "Well they dated for a while, but she's now dating Edward." I choked on my drink.

"Wait your brother?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I searched my mind for any memories of Jessica. "Wasn't she the annoying gossiper?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "Exactly."

I shrugged, "Well I wish them the best of luck." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, and snorted.

"Best of luck? Don't you love him?" She asked.

"No I don't even remember what he looks like. Hello gone for four years." I replied. Come to think of it, I only remember bits and pieces of Edward.

"True, true. Well dang I was hoping that you'd come and sweep him off his feet. That way it could just be the gang again and not his stupid girlfriend." She huffed.

I laughed, "Ali it can still be the gang, that's if the still want to hang out with me." I stated, what if they thought I changed to much and didn't want to talk to me?

Alice leaned over the booth and smacked me on the head. "Your right, I needed that." I laughed.

"You bet you did. I think you took too much sun to the head." She laughed. Just then the waitress arrived and brought out our food.

"Here you go girls, dig in." She smiled.

"Thanks!" We said in unison and then broke out laughing.

"So how was Arizona?" Alice asked.

"Where to start, it was great. I just missed you guys like crazy."

"Well at least your paleness is somewhat gone." She laughed. She was right, I didn't look albino anymore, I actually had some color.

"Gee thanks."

"Anyway, so you ready for school tomorrow? I mean sure we are already five months in, but still we get to graduate together!" She squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited I can't wait to graduate!"

We finished eating, and just asking questions about what happened in the last four years. In a way I was excited to come back. I mean I had all of my true friends here. We left the money and tip on the table and shrugged on our jackets as we walked out to the car.

"So you still need help unpacking?" Alice asked. I looked at the dashboard. It read 7:00.

"Nah I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed. Hopefully shake off all this jet leg before school tomorrow. Maybe after school you could come over and help me." I asked then yawned. I could feel sleep coming, I might just have to take a shower tomorrow morning instead.

"Ok don't forget we're picking you up tomorrow. We'll be at your front door at 6:50." She instructed. I laughed at her.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for dinner and I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said as I hugged her and walked up to the front door. I waved as she honked her horn and sped down my street.

I pushed open the door. "Ch-Dad?! Don't you know not to leave the door unlocked? What if someone robbed us?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting in the living room watching the Colts/Titans game. He looked up at me. "Really bells? Whose gonna steal from the police chiefs house? What do you think, Forks is inhabited by?"

"How should I know? In this small rainy town it could hold anything. From crazy psychopaths, to maybe vampires." I laughed.

"What did you eat? It obviously made you crazy." He laughed.

"I had my favorite food in the world. Chicken fingers." I replied rubbing my stomach. He laughed at me. "Alright I'm gonna shower and hit the sack. If I'm asleep in the morning don't wake me up. I'll just stay home." I smiled. I ducked as he threw a pillow at me.

"What's with my parents and throwing things at me? This head of mine holds precious cargo. Jeeze." I sighed throwing my hands up in the air and made my way towards the stairs.

"Night Bella." Charlie called.

"Night abusing father." I replied as I climbed the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and kicked off my shoes. Urgh I should take a shower shouldn't I? Yes. I went over to my pile of boxes and hunted down my shampoo and conditioner along with my body wash. Where did I put that bag? Oh there! I grabbed them and headed off to the bathroom. Thank god I don't have to share with Charlie. I decided to make this a quick shower; I hopped in and immediately started washing my hair.

Twenty minutes later I was dried off and pulling on my pj's. I put my hair up in a bun, and collapsed on my bed.

Ah sweet dreams.

I had a feeling of belonging here. This is where I think I'm supposed to be.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it!

* * *


	4. Wake up, Get up

**Helloo everyone, i want to thank all those who have reviewed.**

**I'm a bit sad though not as much as i would of hoped for. But oh well.**

**Oh remember all pictures that deal with this story are on my profile!!**

**

* * *

**

_Wake up there's no more time to waste  
Today is the day_

**Song: Wake up, get up by Run kid Run**

_

* * *

_

"Bella get up, you have to get dressed. I'm leaving for work now." I heard someone say. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, someone was shaking me.

"Go away." I mumbled and turned over.

"Bella you leave me no choice." I heard the voice say. I didn't really register what they were talking about. That is till I ended up on the floor. I sat up looking around, what the hell?

"Ch-Dad? What the hell?" I asked seeing him standing over me smiling.

"I tried the peaceful approach, but I realized that 'bout ten minutes after I tried and you still didn't wake up, that I had to try something else. Don't you have an alarm clock?" He asked. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched my back hearing it crack, than yawned.

"Nope, I've given up on them. After going through 10 and breaking them all I realized that I was meant to sleep in." I laughed. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well get up its 6 and Alice said she'd be here at 6:50 and she's never late." He replied and then went down the stairs. I groaned and sat back on my bed. "Bella get off you bed!" I heard Charlie yell. I jumped straight up. "Your mom said that if you got back on your bed that waking you up would be a lost cause."

"I didn't sit on my bed!" I yelled back.

"Really? Then I guess I was just imagining the sound of your bed creaking." He laughed. Damn I met my match.

"Fine, fine I'm up." I replied. I stumbled into my bathroom and started to wash my face. I rubbed all traces of sleep off my face. I looked into my mirror, was it just me or was I already getting pale? Oh well. I shuffled out of my room and made my way down to the kitchen for some lovely breakfast. I went to the pantry and looked for some cereal. Oh bless his soul! He bought me kix! I grabbed a bowl, the milk, and a spoon. I poured the cereal and sat down at the table happily munching away.

"So you excited to go to school?" Charlie asked pouring himself coffee.

"Oh yeah, not Dad it's all the same. Books, teachers, and stupid kids. Been there done that." I replied in between mouthfuls of cereal. He laughed.

"So I got you a car, we'll pick it up this weekend." He said. I spit out the cereal I had in my mouth. It went all over the table. He just started laughing.

"I'll get that. Are you serious?!" I screamed jumping out of my chair.

"Yeah, I can't have you walking all over town now can I?" He smiled.

"AHH!!" I screamed running over to him, I grabbed him in a death grip hug. "THANKS THANKS THANKS!" I felt him laughing.

"You're welcome, but Bella you gotta let go, your cutting off my oxygen supply. Plus you have to go get dressed. Remember school?" He asked. I let go of him, and looked at the clock. 6:30, I had time didn't I?

"Oh yeah." I said grabbing my bowl and wiping up the spilled cereal. I poured myself a cup of coffee in a to go mug. "Ok I'll let you go, I gotta go get dressed."

"See you later, oh I'm working late tonight. Sorry." He said as we walked towards the foyer. I stood on the steps as he had his hand on the door knob.

"No problem, I'm a big girl." I replied.

"Ok, good luck today."

"Thanks, see yah." I said as he walked out the door. I ran up the stairs and walked straight to the box that says clothes. I pulled it open and started to look for a pair of jeans. I quickly found my favorite pair of skinny jeans, then pulled out a black t-shirt that said oh snap on it, and a blue zip up hoodie.**[picture on profile.]** I laid them on my bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix the birds nest that I call my hair. I took it out of the bun and ran my fingers through it, I sprayed it with Garneir Fructis hair gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror, oh well this is as good as it'll get. I walked back to my bedroom, ah ten minutes! I pulled on my jeans, shrugged on my shirt, and pulled on my hoodie. I found some socks, slipped them on and sprayed some perfume on before I bounded down the stairs grabbing my purse and slipping on my sneakers. I filled my purse with the essentials to survive. Well for me to survive. I put in my ipod, my cell phone, my wallet, house key, pens, my camera I don't know why just to take up space, and I threw in some folders and notebooks. I heard a knock on the door. I smiled the clock over the stove read 6:50, she was right on time. I walked over to the door pulling it open. "Morning." I smiled as I closed the door behind me, and locked it.

"Morning. You look cute." She said as she looked at my outfit. I smiled and looked over at her she had on a pair of jeans with rips in it and a long sleeved Hollister shirt on.

"Thanks you too." She smiled, "You defiantly have a different look then most girls."

"Me? Why what's wrong?" I asked as I slid into the back seat of a silver Volvo.

"Nothing, it'll shake up this high school. God knows we need it. Maybe Jess will take some advice from you." Alice said looking over at Edward. I buckled my seatbelt and looked up. I saw Edward for the first time in four years. Man did he grow up! His face was stronger, more grownup, his hair that random bronze color had gotten longer and stuck up in random parts, and his eyes! They were so green, no color mixed in with them. They looked right through me.

"Morning Edward," I said nodding toward him, just cause he was cute didn't mean anything. He did have a girlfriend. "And Ali don't cause me any trouble I haven't even gotten to school yet." I laughed at her. She shook her head, and Edward drove off. I didn't even have any time to talk before we pulled into the school and he was hopping out of his seat. I was momentarily stunned by his swift movements. It seemed like he didn't want to be in the car with me. I unconsciously sniffed my hair, nope it smelled like my favorite strawberry shampoo. Maybe he was just in a hurry to get to Jess.

"Ok pardon my ass of a brother; let's go get your schedule." She said looping her arm through mine. I laughed at her, and walked down the hall towards the main office. Already people were staring. Jeeze didn't they have anything better to stare at? I mean all girls were the same. Two eyes, two boobs, two legs, and you know the rest. I started to rub my tattoo. It was just a habit of mine. Sometimes I didn't even know I did it.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked pointing to my wrist. I looked down, and then blushed. Jeeze!

"Oh this? Nothing it's just a tattoo." I replied shrugging, it was nothing.

"A tattoo? Wow never knew you'd get one. What's it of?" She asked, she looked really curious, I decided to play it up a bit.

I smiled at her, "I don't know if I can show you, it's a bit well a bit out of character of me. You see there's a story behind the tattoo, I got drunk at a party back home and one kid there was a tattoo artist, and he asked me if I wanted one. So drunk me said of course! He asked what of and I said tattoo your name." I shrugged acting as if it was nothing. I looked down at her. Shock was written all over her face. I tried keeping in my laughter but it wasn't working. I burst out.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! What did you think you were doing? Do you even know the guy? Now you're marked with his name forever! How could you be so stupid!" She screamed coming to a halt right outside the main office doors. Just her face was priceless, I wanted a picture but I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I took one.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN," I mocked her, "Do you really take me for someone to get something that will be on my body forever and waste it on some dudes name that I don't even know? Jeeze Ali and I thought you were smart." I watched the emotions on her face change. Then she smacked me across the back of my head.

"What? Where? I'm lost." She stuttered. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ow what the hell? This has been the fourth time I've been smacked in the head and it hasn't even been two days yet. Do I have to carry a sign that says careful precious cargo up there?" I asked. Jeeze what's with these people? They took the meaning life's hard wear a helmet to a new extreme, I would seriously have to go out and buy a helmet.

"Sorry, but what was I supposed to do? You just gave me the shock of a lifetime. I'm probably going to go gray because of you. I'll have to go home and have Carlisle check out my heart." She glared at me.

I smiled, "Chill Ali your hair is still black, and your hearts fine. So do you want to know what the real tattoo is?" I asked opening the office door and walking in. The room was so small. I felt like the walls were at any moment going to fall down or something.

"Yeah I should after that minor heart attack back there." She pointed behind her. I just shook my head. She was so dramatic, but I love her.

"It's just the word strength on my wrist. You know, so I can always see it and tell myself that no matter what I gotta continue on. It keeps me strong. Cliché I know." **[picture of tattoo on profile.]**I looked down at my shoes.

"Hey that's cool! Um if I want to get one would you come with me?" She asked, and that's why I loved Alice no matter what she made you feel better. Either from you being embarrassed, sad, or angry, anything you name it and she was there for you.

I smiled and looked up at her, "Of course! What are best friends for?" I asked faking shock. She pushed me.

"Hey remember precious cargo here." I said pointing to myself. I really should invest in a sign that says that, cause people don't seem to get that. "You are standing in the glory of tomorrows future." I said puffing out my chest. She just shook her head.

"Go get your schedule Miss Great Future." She cracked up laughing trying to catch her breath.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to the desk and pointed at her. "When I'm great and mighty it'll be me that's bossing you around. You wait and see." She just rolled her eyes as she walked outside.

"I'll be outside Bella." I just nodded my head.

I stood in line for my schedule; there were a lot of kids here today. Apparently there were a lot of locker troubles. Great. In front of me was the same bronze hair that was in the car today. With Alice outside I had no one to talk to. I don't think Edward would mind me talking to him. Better try and find out.

"Hey Edward." I said reaching up to tap him on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at me. When he saw who it was, he just smiled. "Uh so how are you?" I asked trying to be the polite person that I am, and make conversation. So far it was a dead end.

"Fine." He mumbled. I took a deep sigh.

"That's good, so what's new?" I asked.

"You would know if you stayed." Jeeze someone got up on the wrong end of the bed. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"I would wouldn't I? But seeing as I didn't that's why I asked."

"Nothing, how about you?" He asked, I smiled finally we were getting somewhere!

"Oh well I moving here was pretty new." I laughed; he didn't seem to find it funny. Great I just shot myself in the foot. "Um I going to try out for the basketball team and I'm getting a car. That's all the new for me." I smiled up at him. Unfortunately he didn't find me smile friendly since he just grimaced and walked out of the line. Geesh what did I do to him. I checked my breath, still minty. Whatever that's his problem. Finally it was my turn at the desk since Edward had left.

Stupid Mr. Sexy hair.

"How can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked. She had red hair piled up into a bun and a purple t-shirt. She looked extremely bored, like I was wasting her time.

"I'm new here, can I have my schedule?" I asked smiling, I might as well be nice. She just nodded and walked over to her desk.

"Can I have your name?" She asked bring a folder over to me.

"Isabella Swan." She shuffled some of the folders around till she found one with my name on it. She handed it to me.

"Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip that you have to get signed by all of your teachers."

"Can I ask you one more question?" I asked and she just nodded.

"Do you know when basketball tryouts are starting?" I was glad that I moved before the season began. It was my only way to college. I had to try for a scholarship.

"Next week Tuesday, check the morning announcements. Have a nice day." She said ending the conversation before I could ask anything else. Psh stupid old lady. I turned and walked out seeing Alice leaned up against the wall with a tall blonde guy next to her. I had to laugh; it was just so funny seeing her next to him. I'm not saying that they didn't look cute together; any of the Cullen's could look cute next to a rag. It's just funny since he's so much taller than her. I walked up to them.

"Hi guys." I said when i reached them. Alice looked up, she smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is my best friend Bella. She just moved here from Arizona." She said waving between us. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." I said shaking his hand.

"You too, Alice here has been talking about you non-stop since she found out you were moving back." He laughed. I liked him, he was nice and funny. He was perfect for Alice.

"Typical Ali," I rolled my eyes. "Well at least now someone can rein her in. Or at least try." I laughed, he joined in.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" She shouted pouting and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You not, you just have more energy than a fat kid locked in a candy store." I laughed hugging her. "So I have Trig with Mason first period, care to show me around?" I asked

"Sure! You have that class with Jasper." I looked up at him, smiling thankful that I would have one familiar face with me.

* * *

So i hoped you all like this chapter.

So there's just one thing that you all need to do....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Ok i'm done.

* * *


End file.
